


Catchin' Feels

by throneofotps



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throneofotps/pseuds/throneofotps
Summary: “Daydreaming about me?” Gar asking in his overly flirtatious way.“More like nightmares, Garfield” Raven replied, quickly covering up just how true Gar’s joke was.“Ouch, Rae. So who’s the hunk that's got your heart?” He asked seeming very curious. The questioning made Raven nervous and she blurted out a response without much thought.“Well um...Robin” Raven said digging herself into a hole.





	Catchin' Feels

Raven hated to admit it, but someone had been catching her eye a little too much lately. She couldn’t help but notice the small uptilt of the right side of his mouth when he smiled; the way he always needed to be doing something, even if that just meant tapping his foot; and of course she’d noticed how toned he’d become suddenly. Basically, all the small things that made Gar, Gar. She was well practiced in silently observing, and boy that skill had come in handy these past few weeks. It was still an easy thing to shake off Gars constant flirting, but only because it was second nature. If it wasn’t, she definitely would have cracked by now. In the midst of her dreaming, Raven noticed a certain someone enter the living room.  
“Daydreaming about me?” Gar asking in his overly flirtatious way.  
“More like nightmares, Garfield” Raven replied, quickly covering up just how true Gar’s joke was.  
“Ouch, Rae. So who’s the hunk that's got your heart?” He asked seeming very curious. The questioning made Raven nervous and she blurted out a response without much thought.  
“Well um...Robin” Raven said digging herself into a hole.  
“Wait.. WHAT? You, as in Raven, daughter of the great demon Trigon, like Robin! What does he have over me? Is it just a lack of fur or the gymnastic skill, because I can totally do flips. Rae, he is a player, and by the way, I've heard that he has slept with like half the girls on the team. Just look at the way he watches Cassie, and with Conner in the same room! There is no way you can like him! I won’t allow you to be with him no way! ”  
“Gar...stop”  
“What? I’m serious!”  
“No, I mean I don’t like Robin”  
“Oh” he replied almost silently  
“Well then who do you like?”  
“No one”  
“They why did you say you like Robin?”  
“I don’t know! You were interrogating me and it made me blurt out a random answer but then you started going off and I had to backtrack”  
“Oh..well damn”  
“What?”  
“I don’t mean those things about Tim. Like, I kind of do, but I shouldn’t have said them”  
“It’s okay Gar..their kind of true. Remember how I can read feelings? Well, let’s just say Tim is pretty lustful. And besides, there are other people on this team that I’d much rather be with on this team than him.”  
“Oh”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Leave me comments if you guys are interested in more  
> \- Luna


End file.
